New Beginnings
by BlueAngel1384
Summary: Kathryn did have sex with Sebastian but the whole hitting the car scene also happened, Kathryn thought Sebastian was dead, but that was just Annette's & Sebastian's scheme to ruin Kathryn's life.But Kathryn will have the final laugh in this story.......al
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do Not Own anything or anyone from Cruel Intentions, but Jezabel Marie Brooks is my own creation.

Kathryn Leigh Brooks(Katy)- 21 years old, goes by the name Katy Brooks now...changed her hair color to blonde so people don't recognize her and she has Brown Eyes, has moved away from NY, lives in Montego Bay, has a daughter.

Jezabel Marie Brooks-(Jeza)-4 years old, blonde hair, blue eyes, looks like her Mother Kathryn and her Father Sebastian

Sebastian Ray Valmont- 21 years old, BlondishBrownish hair and Blue Eyes, engaged to Annette Hargrove, still lives in New York City..

Annette Mae Hargrove-22 years old, Blonde hair, Blue eyes, engaged to Sebastian Valmont,

Cecile Ann Kelly-21 years old, Brown hair, Brown Eyes, Married to Ronald, friends with Annette & Sebastian, has 1 child, a son...

Ronald Douglas Kelly-(Ron) 22 years old, Black Hair, Brown Eyes, married to Cecile, has a child with her, and friends with Sebastian and Annette...

**Chapter 1**

**Montego Bay**

Katy sighed as she looked out into the ocean, it was so beautiful here. She and Jezabel were never going to move away, this was where they were going to live forever.

Jeza was playing in the sand, and Katy smiled. Jezabel was so beautiful, she looked like her, and Sebastian.

Katy sighed as she wondered how her Ex-friends were doing, well they were never her friends, but they all would be surprised at how much she changed since that terrible day.

Kathryn tried to not think about it, she forgave herself a long time ago, she cried many nights, after the death of Sebastian, Katy really did love him.

Not long after moving out of New York, Kathryn found out she was pregnant, with Sebastian's child. She would never go to her parents for support, or anyone else. Kathryn knew she had enough money, so she went and found a house right here near Montego Bay, it was a beautiful section.

Katy always wanted a house on the beach it was so beautiful especially with the sunrises and sunsets, she hoped to soon find a Daddy for Jeza but there weren't many single men around here.

Jeza ran over to her Mother, and flew in her arms knocking Katy onto the sand and she laughed.

Katy: Hey baby

Jeza: Mama look what I found?

Katy: Baby what did you find?

Jeza pulled out a beautiful sea shell and showed her Mama.

Katy: Its beautiful sweetheart

Jeza: This is for you, I picked it out for you Mama

Katy: You are a sweetheart baby girl, and do you know what time it is?

Jeza: No Mama I dont' want to take a nap

Katy: Baby girl you have too

Jeza started throwing a temper tantrum, but soon she was fast asleep in Kathryn's arms, as Katy took her to her room and put her in her bed.

Katy kissed her on the forehead and walked to her room, and took a picture out of her drawer, it was of her and Sebastian, tears started to fall , as she laid down and just dreamt of Sebastian.

**New York City**

Annette laughed out loud when she saw all the bags that she packed to take along on their summer vacation. Ron and Cecile were also laughing when they saw Sebastian trying to carry 20 bags at one time.

Annette: Honey you need some help with that?

Sebastian: No,... of course what does it look like

Sebastian sounded Irritated, and so Annette, Ron, and Cecile took the bags and put them in the trunk of the SUV they rented.

Annette: Are you mad at me sweetie pie?

Sebastian: No I just can't wait to get out of the city, and be at Montego Bay

Annette: I know it sounds wonderful

Ron: Yeah, we all needed a vacation

Cecile: It's been a long time coming, I am glad we were able to get that beach house, I always wanted to live on the beach

Ron: Its just for a month sweetie

Cecile: I know but maybe someday

Sebastian: Okay lets get in the car and drive, and we can talk there I want to get away from here...

Annette: Montego Bay here we come...

Everyone smiles...

**Montego Bay**

Katy was sitting on her porch when one of her friendly neighbors stopped by...

Mrs. Brown: Hello Katy dear, did you hear that 2 young couples are going to be staying right beside you in that house there?

Katy: No I didn't hear that, I just hope they don't cause a racket

Mrs. Brown smiles and agrees

Katy: Thanks for letting me know

She leaves as Katy watches, the sunset it was so beautiful, she couldn't wait, one day she wanted to be married here while the sun was setting.

Katy walks in just as Jeza is coming downstairs, Katy smiles at her daughter she was so beautiful...

Jeza: Mama I hungry

Katy: Okay sweetie, I just made Kraft Macaroni and cheese for you

Jeza: Yay my favorite thanks Mama

Katy: Your so welcome sweet heart

Jeza: Can I see a picture of my daddy soon Mama?

Katy: Someday baby, but not today

Jeza: Okay I am gonna eat my food

2 hours later, Katy tucks Jeza in her bed and turns her night light on and turns the light off. and she heads to her room, and changes in her night gown, she looks out her window, she sees a car pull up at the next house beside her, and she figures those are the young couples that are renting the place out, she turns her light off and goes to sleep...

**Next Door **

Annette and Cecile run into the house, complaining they need to go to the restroom, Sebastian and Ron just go outside in the weeds.

Sebastian: I can't wait to see this place in the daylight, lets get all this stuff in the house.

Ron: Yeah man, and thanks again for inviting me and Cecile along, we never had a honeymoon , with the child of course

Sebastian: Its no problem man, can you believe how much we went through

Ron: Yeah well we better get in

Sebastian: Yeah I'll be right in wanna check something

Ron: Alright man

Sebastian goes in the door and puts all the stuff down, and goes out to the porch and sits on the chair looking out into the water, he looks across to the other house and he blinks twice, he sees a woman walking on the beach in her nightgown, must be the lady who lives there.

Sebastian thinks of her, he knows he shouldn't, but sometimes he wonders how she is doing and if she has a family or a new boyfriend or if she is still the same Kathryn he always knew.

Sebastian never heard Annette come outside, and she put her arms around him, and he jumped.

Annette: Sweetheart I am sorry for scaring you

Sebastian: Its okay, Babe I am glad we came, its going to be a great vacation, now lets go inside and get some good nights sleep so we can enjoy are first day here tomorrow

Annette: Alright sweetheart...

Sebastian and Annette go inside and fall asleep...


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Morning**

Jeza is running on the beach collecting sea shells, she runs into Cecila and Annette... they all smile at her.

Annette: My you are so pretty...

Jeza: Mama told me never to talk to strangers

Cecile: She is right but we aren't gonna hurt you, you must live over there?

Jeza: Yes

Jeza looks over, and sees her Mama calling, she runs over to her Mama...

Katy: Baby, Mama told you never to run off like that, who was talking to you?

Jeza: Two ladies Mama, they weren't mean

Katy: Next time don't talk to them baby girl

Jeza: Mama, a lady is walking to you...

Katy turns around, and she blinks twice, there standing in front of her was Cecile Caldwell... she was stunned.

It took only a minute for Cecile to finally wonder why the lady was staring at her like she saw a ghost..

Katy: Cecile Caldwell is that you?

Cecile: Kathryn what are you doing here?

Jeza: Mama you know this lady?

Katy: Yes sweetheart go inside and wash up we are soon going to eat breakfast baby girl

Jeza: Mama I wanna stay and see the ladies

Katy: Baby please listen to Mama don't disobey

Jeza walks away and goes in the house...

Cecile: Wow you look so different Kathryn

Katy: Its Katy now, I changed my name.. so please call me Katy

Cecile: Okay, wow your daughter is beautiful

Katy: Thank you Cecile... and I see you are wearing a wedding band who's the lucky guy?

Cecile: Ronald...well I call him Ron now but yep and we have a son he's 2 now

Katy: Thats wonderful, my daughter Jezabel is 4 but I call her Jeza for a nickname

Cecile: So how have you been doing?

Katy: I have changed a lot since his death, I am not that same girl anymore, I am so different you wouldn't even believe if I told you

Cecile: No I do believe you but I have to go Ron is waiting for me so it was good talking to you

Katy: Yeah nice seeing you too bye

Cecile walks away, and Katy goes back inside, wondering who the other couple that was with Cecile and Ron, and she just shook it off.

**Later that Day\Night**

Annette, Cecile, and Ron were already asleep when Sebastian decided he would take a walk on the beach, he figured he needed time to himself.

Katy could not sleep so she decided she take a walk on the beach no one else would be out at this time so she didn't have to worry about putting anything else on, she always walked the beach in her nightie which was silky lingerie dress .

Katy did not put any shoes on she liked feeling the sand on her feet when she walked the beach at night, she did not notice the man walking the opposite way of her, Sebastian was also in his own world and not looking where he was going and they walked into each other.

The Moon was out so even if it was dark you could see anyone clearly.

Katy: Oh my I am so sorry Sir, I thought I was the only one out here(she put her arms around her breasts to shield herself)

Sebastian: Its no problem

Katy realized that voice sounded so familar, she looked up and her eyes grew so wide, and he looked at her back , and he looked shocked..

Katy: Sebastian how how can you be here?

Sebastian: Kathryn I didn't know you lived here

Katy: I thought you were dead

Tears came to Kathryn's eyes, and Sebastian sees how upset Kathryn is...

Sebastian: Kathryn...

Katy: No, thats not my name anymore, I'm Katy, I am completely different from Kathryn the girl you used to know.. so please don't call me that..

Sebastian: Katy, you dyed your hair , your so beautiful

Katy: Shut up Sebastian, I used to be a mean woman, but did you really have to fake your death to ruin me, do you know how many days\nights I cried over you

Sebastian: I know that was wrong for all of us to do to you but we all thought you deserved it

Katy: Could you not have ruin me any other way, Sebastian I loved you, with my heart but now here you are standing in front of me and I realized now how awful of a man you truly are

Katy runs to her house as the tears fall down like rain on her face, cheeks everywhere , she rushes into her house and shuts the door and locks it she falls to her knees and cries herself to sleep right there.

Sebastian is stunned, a minute ago , standing in front of him was the woman he missed, the woman he still loved, she was more beautiful then she used to be with her beautiful silky blonde hair, her beautiful brown eyes...

He couldn't erase the hurt, the tears in her eyes when she found out they made her believe that he was dead, he couldn't believe that Kathryn\Katy loved him.

Sebastian walked back to their beach house where he shared it with his friends and fiance he had to get Katy out of his head, and he need to be with his fiance thats where his place was at.

**Next Morning**

Katy woke up and realized it was just a dream. Sebastian wasn't really alive. She sighed. When would she ever really believe he was gone for good.

She looked out into the beautiful morning and wondered what the next few days had in store for her, never did she realize the man she loved, and thought was dead, was right beside her in the house next door...


End file.
